borutofandomcom-20200213-history
Konohamaru Sarutobi
Konohamaru Sarutobi is the grandson of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He is a jounin level shinobi and the leader of Team Konohamaru. He taught Boruto Uzumaki the rasengan which he learned from his father Naruto Uzumaki. Background Konohamaru was born into the Sarutobi clan and was named after Konoha by his grandfather. While being raised by his Anbu parents, Konohamaru was never referred to by his name by the villagers, only ever called "Honourable Grandson" (お孫様, Omago-sama) because of his relationship to the Hokage. Wanting to be acknowledged as a person and not simply the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru began trying to defeat Hiruzen in order to replace him as Hokage. Personality Although he's introduced midway through a failed attempt to defeat his grandfather, Konohamaru initially finds a certain enjoyment in his status as the Hokage's grandson: he is often spared from being punished for his actions and will goad people who are unwilling to take a hand against him. When Naruto shows no restraint towards him and freely hits him, Konohamaru becomes impressed by him and declares Naruto to be both his rival and role model, variously calling him "boss" (オヤブン, oyabun) and "big brother" (兄ちゃん, Nīchan). Like Naruto, Konohamaru tends to be loud, headstrong, spends an inordinate amount of time inventing perverted ninjutsu, and, in the anime, even mimics Naruto's kabuki ninja registration photograph when taking his own.8 He also ends many of his sentences with "kore" (コレ, Literally meaning: "hey", "oi", "yo"), much like Naruto does with "dattebayo". Konohamaru also picks up a number of good qualities from Naruto, such as the realisation that becoming Hokage is a long process that there are no shortcuts for. This commits Konohamaru to his studies in the Academy and makes the job of his tutor, Ebisu, considerably easier. In his quest to rise to Naruto's level, Konohamaru masters a number of jōnin-level jutsu while still a genin and adopts a refusal to run from a fight, even against superior opponents. In the anime, Konohamaru eventually moves past his competition with Naruto for the Hokage mantle, deciding instead that he will become Hokage only after Naruto has had his turn. Years later, Konohamaru becomes emotional at the prospect that he can mentor Naruto's son, Boruto, in the same way that Naruto mentored him. While most of Konohamaru's reverence for Naruto is well-deserved, some of Konohamaru's praise for him is owed more to his own gullibility and denseness: when he trips during their first meeting he assumes Naruto did something, unwilling to blame his own clumsiness; Konohamaru's Cloak of Invisibility Technique is constantly discovered by Naruto not because of Naruto's skill but rather because Konohamaru's execution of his disguises were so poor. Naruto encourages this praise to a degree, never refusing the compliments and never correcting Konohamaru's perception of him as a lady's man. Konohamaru has shown immense emotional endurance, recovering from tragedies close to his heart, such as the deaths of his grandfather and his uncle, Asuma Sarutobi, in a relatively short time, displaying an ability to cope with heart-shattering grief that goes beyond his years. This aspect of his personality is likely in emulation of Naruto's take on the Will of Fire, as Naruto also had to cope with immense loss and depression at a young age, but still stuck to his optimistic and wilful outlook. Appearance Konohamaru has short spiky brown hair, black eyes, and a small chip in his tooth. In some of Konohamaru's appearances in the anime, he is depicted with blush marks on his cheeks. When he's first introduced he wears a grey helmet with a hole at the top for his hair to stick out of. He replaces this with Naruto's old goggles for the rest of Part I, replacing them with his own forehead protector in Part II. He has worn a long blue scarf for most of his life. Konohamaru's Part I clothing consists of grey shorts and a yellow shirt with a red Konoha symbol printed on it. His Part II outfit is quite similar, with longer pants and a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle. During the Rinne Festival, his outfit consists of a grey/black zip-up jacket, dark grey pants, sandals, and bandages around both his arms. For Naruto and Hinata Hyūga's wedding, he wears a formal attire. As a jōnin, he wears his scarf with dark blue pants, black sandals and while on duty, he wears a flak jacket with a red armband on his left arm that has his clan's emblem on. Abilities Konohamaru's performance in the Academy was rather poor, failing to properly use basic techniques such as the Cloak of Invisibility Technique, mostly due to his laziness and eagerness for quick results before learning better from Naruto. As a genin in Part II, Konohamaru displayed a remarkable growth in skills, able to deduce the mechanisms behind the Naraka Path's technique, and ultimately defeat it. By adulthood, he had achieved the rank of jōnin, and his skills were held in high regard by Shino Aburame. Ninjutsu In his emulating of Naruto, he initially began branching out into variations of the Sexy Technique, with no practical use. For more useful techniques, Naruto taught Konohamaru how to use the Rasengan. nitially requiring a shadow clone to perform the technique, Konohamaru eventually learned to perform it independently. By the Fourth Shinobi World War, Konohamaru possessed the nature transformations of Fire, Wind, and Yang Release. In the anime, Konohamaru learned how to create the Big Ball Rasengan by himself, and could perform fellow clan members techniques, such as Asuma's Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning and Hiruzen's Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique.11 As an adult, Konohamaru is able summon giant toads, such as Gamagorō, to aid him in battle. New Era Academy Arc Versus Momoshiki Arc Post-Momoshiki Arc Creation and Conception Trivia Quotes Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Konohamaru Category:Male